


Little Sister

by Anonymous



Series: Mike's Family [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Holly walks in on her brother masturbating and asks what he's doing, things progress from there.
Relationships: Holly Wheeler/Mike Wheeler
Series: Mike's Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677193
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Sister

Mike was currently masturbating, he rarely had the time to, often falling asleep too early before everyone else would go to sleep and even though he had his own room he didn’t want to risk anyone walking in on him. He was currently stroking his six inch dick at a moderate rate while one of his other fingers slowly circled his tight asshole. He was currently thinking about Will, like usual when masturbating, he knew he shouldn’t, not since he told him over the phone he had a boyfriend but he couldn’t help it, his crush probably would never go away, and thinking about his other crush on a guy would be… even more wrong he definitely wouldn’t think about Troy. He slowly inserted a finger into his ass and let out a quiet moan, he slowly moved that finger in and out of his tight ass and after a few minutes inserted another and began scissoring himself letting out slightly louder moans as his strokes on his penis got faster. 

Unknown to Mike, his now seven year old sister, Holly, was still up. She couldn’t sleep and heard some sounds from her brothers room so she went to investigate. She slowly got out of her bed, her pajamas sticking to her tiny frame. She quietly snuck her way to Mike’s room, not wanting to wake anyone else. Once she got to his room she slowly opened the door staring at Mike’s body, his cheeks flushed red and eyes closed in pleasure, until he realized his door was opened and saw his little sister staring at him.

“H-holly what are you doing here?” Mike made no attempt to cover himself, he didn’t quite know how much she already saw but he was no doing nothing.

“Couldn’t sleep. What are you doing brother?” 

“I-I uhhh nothing. Just don’t tell our parents ok?” Mike really didn’t want to have this talk with his younger sister.

“Clearly not nothing, if you tell me I won’t tell our parents” Holly had no reason to press her brother but she decided to anyway, it was fun.

“Ok fine… I was masturbating… it makes you feel good but-” Mike said that much before being interrupted.

“Can you show me?” Mike tried to process what his younger sister just asked, if he wanted to be honest with himself (which he really didn’t) she was really sexy to him, and there were other young boys and girls he also wouldn’t mind doing stuff with but he’d never do it, at least that’s what he always told himself.

“Fine just please don’t tell anyone, close the door and come here and take your pajamas off.” Holly followed her older brothers instructions stripped of her pajamas. Mike stared at her for a few moments, the moonlight reflecting off of her blond hair and her small breasts being illuminated by the light.

“Ok since you’re a girl and I’m a boy it’s going to be a little different but just for now lick a finger to get it wet” Mike couldn’t believe he was doing this, teaching his little sister to masturbate but here he was. Holly followed his orders liking a finger for a few seconds before pulling it out of her mouth. “Now put it in your vagina, it may hurt some, I don’t really know.” Holly followed Mike’s orders and pushed them into her vagina. Her eyes squinted somewhat in pain, but continued, moving her one finger in and out of her pussy slowly. 

At the same time Mike slowly went back to stroking himself, looking at his younger sister. She looked so beautiful right now, her finger slowly going in and out of her tight pussy. His eyes then moved up to her small breasts, obviously not as big as his other sister or mom but still nice, he thought what it would feel like to grab them. Then up to her mouth, which was open slightly from pleasure, he wondered what it would be like to get a blowjob from her, she probably wouldn’t mind making him feel good, with that he decided to ask. 

“D-do you want to make me feel good?” Mike asked nervously.

“Yes”

“O-ok get on the floor in front of me and take my penis into your mouth, be careful not to bite. Move your head up and down, it’s ok if you can’t take it all” Mike said as Holly started following his instructions. She slowly took the thick head of Mike’s cock into her mouth, letting it rest before licking at it with her tongue to see how it tasted, deciding she liked it she got more of her brothers dick into her mouth, swallowing three inches of it. Mike moaned loudly, his hands moving to her blonde hair. “F-fuck your good at this Holly” As Mike said that Holly went the rest of the way down on his dick, gagging slightly before Mike moved her head back then forward on his dick as his hips started thrusting forward. After a few minutes of that Holly pulled off of his dick before asking if he could put it in her vagina. Mike thought for a few moments before his lust took over him and agreed.

Mike then grabbed Holly up onto the bed and positioned herself over his dick and slowly pushed into her, stopping after two inches, letting her adjust. She after a few minutes thrust her hips down, her tight pussy swallowing the rest of Mike’s six inch dick causing him to let out a groan at how tight she was, it felt so good, the feeling only amplified by how wrong it was. Mike knew he shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t help himself, he’d also fuck Nancy or Karen as well, heck he’d even let Ted fuck him, he was just fucked up he guessed. He slowly began moving his hips up and down, letting out a string of moans with him. He moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing her tiny nipples, causing her to moan. They continued like that for a few minutes before Mike’s pace got quicker and shorter as he cummed into his younger sisters pussy, resting for a few minutes before pulling out, watching his hot, white cum slowly drip out of her pussy before he told her to go back to her room to sleep as he passed out onto his bed dreaming of his other sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be Nancy, idk if after that it will be Ted or Karen, we'll see.


End file.
